


Maleficent And Nine-Tailed Fox

by Shinestiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fantasy, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Wings, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinestiaa/pseuds/Shinestiaa
Summary: Hinata is a maleficent, he lives alone in a forest now called "Maleficent Forest". But suddenly hinata accidentally catches someone who turns out to be a kyuubi no kitsune named Atsumu. And their story begins.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Maleficent And Nine-Tailed Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fictional atsuhina, and since I haven't written in a long time, maybe the language I'm using is still a bit stiff, I'm still an amateur and still need a lot of guidance, if you feel there are some mistakes please give your comments so that in the future I will get better. Thank you for reading my fictional Atsuhina. . .  
> Happy reading. . . . . . .

Hinata is a maleficent, he has never met another maleficent in his life, either because he is the only maleficent or another maleficent in a place far from the forest where he lives.

Honestly Hinata feels lonely, even though in the forest where he lives now called "Maleficent forest" there are many magical creatures, Hinata still feels lonely, he might need a friend, he tries to make friends with many magical creatures in the forest but they looking at Hinata differently , it's not their fault because they see Hinata differently, because Hinata's power level is far above them and they don't want to violate these limits. Hinata is the protector of the forest, and protects all that is in the forest, which is why they see Hinata as a king and make restrictions on being friends with the king.

"Ne, can you all think of me as your equal? Hey, I protect the forest not because I want to be called a king or something like that, ”Hinata grunted as she approached some living mushrooms, unfortunately the mushrooms only stepped back respectfully, afraid of making mistakes and making Hinata angry.

"Come on. . . "Hinata almost gave up, she just wanted to play.

Hinata knows that outside the forest there are many people, creatures who have many similarities with him, the only difference is he has wings and strength while they don't, Hinata thinks to befriend humans, but bad memories also make him think back to greet humans.A few hundred years ago where Hinata was still classified as a young maleficent, he saw with his own eyes many humans who broke through the forest and began to hunt and capture many magical creatures, they destroyed the forest by burning trees and polluting water, Hinata could not remain silent and let humans destroy their dwellings and kill fellow magical creatures, Hinata then uses his power to save all magical creatures and drags all humans out of the forest, not forgetting Hinata also makes walls full of traps so that humans no longer break through and destroy forests.

More precisely, that's when Hinata's strength rose, making her easily control the entire forest area.

"But that was hundreds of years ago right? Human life is short and surely the evil human is dead right? "Hinata guman considered his choice, confused between leaving the forest or staying in the forest.

"Looks like I'll look at the situation outside the forest" Hinata broke up after a few minutes wrestling with his mind. He began to step away from the crowd of living mushrooms and began to spread his wings, slightly away from the crowd of living mushrooms before packing his large black wings, reducing the impact of the gusts of wind so as not to make the mushrooms bounce off. The Hinata wing is the largest wing of all types of winged magical creatures in the maleficent forest, the color is jet black and shiny, even when the night Hinata's wings still look beautiful with sparkle in every feather, every walk on the ground Hinata will drag her wings because the size of the wings exceeds the size of her height.And don't forget the horn that adorns Hinata's head, tucked between her orange hair, the horn is also black and looks great on Hinata's head.

Only with a few flapping wings Hinata was already in the sky "maleficent forest" Hinata felt a gust of wind on her face, she breathed deeply into the scent of nature and turned her gaze to the entire panorama provided by forests, tall trees, rivers and beautiful lakes, valleys magnificent valley, and thick and sturdy walls that seem to protect protect what is inside, the maleficent forest itself. Hinata smiled and directed her wings to fly faster towards the thick wall. His mind still wondered how humans looked after hundreds of years of not seeing them.

Only a few hundred meters Hinata left towards the wall and suddenly he felt something from the sensor that he put on all the wall traps, was there a human or something trapped in a trap? Or one of the forest miraculous creatures who are about to get out of the forest and get caught in a trap? To make sure Hinata was forced to postpone her plan to go outside the wall, she had to find out who was trapped in her trap, if it was a human then the trap would automatically drag the human away from the forest, and if it was one of the magical creatures the trap would release it. But this is different, as if the trap is confused with the catch, this makes Hinata curious.  
Hinata stood on the ground to see who was trapped in the tendrils of his trap, in the shadow of Hinata it might be a new species of magical creature, or an animal from outside the wall that got lost into the maleficent forest, but what Hinata saw was unexpected, something had the human body is the same as Hinata, wearing thick and layered clothes in red and white which makes Hinata feel hot when she sees it, has blonde hair and some black, and of course her body is bigger than Hinata, but that is not what makes Hinata stunned, but on the tail and ears that the figure has. And there are nine tails, Hinata has counted several times and there are nine tails.

The figure was trapped tendrils and now also looked at him confused and in pain due to tight tendrils, his pointed eyes never separated from the body of Hinata who watched him since he landed. Hinata who was stared at sharply also did not waver at all, he was not the leader of the forest if he was afraid just because he was intimidated by looking.

"Um. . so nine-tailed creature, who are you? Why are you here? "Hinata said, breaking the silence between them, feeling to be the person the creature spoke to cleared her throat and answered

"Yeah. . . can i say i'm lost and. . can you help me with this tendrils. . . this hurts me. . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsumu is a yokai, and he likes ordinary yokai, he is kyuubi no kitsune, just like his twin, Osamu. He has nine blond tails with blond ears, while his twin has gray hair strands on the tail and ears.At first Atsumu was just trying out a new adventure by going west away from the area where he lived, and in a few years he arrived here in front of a sturdy wall that made Atsumu curious. As far as Atsumu's adventures, he only met humans, and some of them especially in the eastern region welcomed him well, of course because he was a kyuubi no kitsune, the leader of the entire Yokai clan, making Atsumu angry was the same as inviting death.

But to the west the humans looked at him as if he were a creepy creature, and some wanted to capture and kill him, no problem, humans were weak and Atsumu could finish him easily. Osamu will be jealous of how much he is famous among humans.

Atsumu tried to approach the wall made of plant components, but some plants seemed to move as if to drive them away, Atsumu also tried to jump high and use a few stems as a pedestal before coming to catch it.

"Interesting, is this man-made? "He asked himself and entered the area within the wall, tendrils began to arrive towards him and Atsumu began to draw fire from his hands and burn the tendrils. But unfortunately the tendrils that are pouring are endless and it makes Atsumu upset.

"Ck whoever made this I made sure he had to kneel and apologize to me" he cursed and prepared to burn all the tendrils, or even intend to burn the walls at once, but Atsumu who was careless and forgot his footing so he slipped and fell, causing him to careless and tendrils sedah wrapped around all parts of his body, making it unable to create fire spells or anything to escape."Damn it! "Said Atsumu feeling ashamed of being careless, he could imagine Osamu's face laughing at him. Now Atsumu just hopes the tendrils are tired of holding him in and then just let go or someone will save him.

A few minutes passed and the tendrils tightened his grip on Atsumu's body, making him a little painful, and Atsumu could only curse, oh he could not possibly die miserably in a place like this. Whatever someone is Atsumu hopes to come soon and find it.

As if the sky answers his prayers, from the sky Atsumu sees a shadow, what Atsumu can define from the shadow is black and shiny, and a glimpse of orange, and then the figure that Atsumu thinks the shadow landed gracefully a few meters in front of him.

And for a few seconds Atsumu felt like he forgot how to breathe.

Not because the snares he feels are getting tighter, ah even Atsumu forgets the pain. All his attention and concentration were on the figure standing still in front of him. The creature had wings and Atsumu was not surprised because of that, he had seen many winged creatures before, but this was different, he was. . . so. . . shining, beautiful, elegant, Atsumu even confused to describe what he actually saw.

The figure looks small with wings that exceed the size of its own body, black and shiny wings, though black but can still make Atsumu glow at the distinctive light of his wings. The orange hair that reminds Atsumu of the color of a warm sunset, the eyes of a clear and beautiful female deer is a combination of flames and sparkling gold that exceeds every jewel that Atsumu has seen in the last few hundred years. A pair of wing-colored horns that adorn his head really add a small impression to the creature in front of him. Atsumu admitted that he was really fascinated by what he saw, was he hallucinating? Do these beautiful creatures really exist?

"Um ... being a nine-tailed creature, who are you? Why are you here?" Or blink, is the creature talking? For him? So this is real? Even his voice was so light in the wind that it reached his ears. The sound is like a bell from heaven that can make your Atsumu dream sweet.

But Atsumu realized that he had to answer immediately, he knew that the creature in front of him was currently staring at him in confusion. Funny thing is.

"Yes ... can I say I'm lost and ... can you help me with these tendrils ... this hurts me," said Atsumu finally, he didn't lie that he was lost, right?But the beautiful creature in front of him now looked suspiciously at him, ensuring that Atsumu was not dangerous, well Atsumu would have done the same if it were him.

After several observations and Hinata considers that the creature in front of him is not dangerous, he also raises his hand and makes tendrils that ensnare Atsumu and free him, Atsumu also stretches out some of his tails which feel narrow due to snares.

"Thank you," said Atsumu, confused to say what next. One thing that Atsumu realized was that the creature in front of him was not a careless creature, he was strong, he was the one who created walls and traps and could even control them in a very large range.

"so. . Nine-tailed master, how did you get lost here? "Or you smile a little with the call he got, how adorable it is when the creature in front of him calls him 'the master of the nine tails'.

As the leader of the forest, Hinata must behave like a leader, and here he is, dealing with creatures like humans who have fox ears and tails that are shocking number nine can actually talk to him, to be honest Hinata really curious about what he found, these creatures Looks innocuous, even if dangerous Hinata only needs to struggle to keep her away from the forest, right? . He was taller and bigger than Hinata, wearing several layers of red and white clothes, making the creature look very graceful and not carelessly magical creatures, inversely proportional to Hinata who only used a layer of cloth as a black top and subordinate to cover her body, hey would very difficult if you fly with a lot of cloth in your body.

His eyes are sharp with vertical pupils and can easily intimidate opponents, but not Hinata if not immune to these sharp gazes, nine tails are waving into the creature's background, the tail looks very manicured and gentle, symbolizing that the creature in front is very attentive will be his own body.Hinata secretly had the desire to stroke the tail feathers. How soft thought Hinata

"Atsumu!"

"Huh? "Hinata is confused by what the creature is saying in front of him

"I, my name is Miya Atsumu, you can call me Atsumu, not‘ nine-tailed master "said Atsumu introducing herself, she wanted to know about this beautiful figure in front of her

"Uh huh Atsumu-san, how did you get lost here? "Hinata asked again, a few seconds before she realized that she had not yet introduced herself.

"And my name is Hinata, Hinata Shouyou" Hinata added, Hinata stepped back and hinted that Atsumu followed her, if this creature was indeed lost then it could be said that she was a guest in this forest, and Hinata tried to treat guests well by bringing her to a comfortable place.

Atsumu is very happy that he can talk to Hinata, even his name is very pretty. Atsumu also told about his adventure and ended up finding a wall consisting of plant components and trying to pass through it. Hinata on the other hand listens with interest, adventure huh, it must be very fun, can Hinata also do adventures? .

From that short conversation Hinata was sure that Atsumu was not at all dangerous to her or to the forest, they were both magical creatures right? And there is no benefit to attacking each other right? .

They arrived at the bank of the river with many shady trees, there were some rocks that could be used as a seat and the atmosphere was very comfortable according to Atsumu, Hinata invited Atsumu to sit down while he gestured at some magical creatures around them. Atsumu realized since he had set foot with Hinata into the forest, he felt many pairs of eyes watching him, no problem for Atsumu, if they bothered him, Atsumu could easily destroy it. However, judging from the situation, those who pay attention to Atsumu just want to know and make sure that Hinata is safe, Atsumu appreciates their efforts, even though Atsumu believes Hinata can protect herself.

Shortly thereafter several small fairies came with a drink stove made of a series of leaves and several empty glasses made of dried flower petals. Atsumu looked in amazement, this place was completely different from where he had lived for the last hundred years, he was accustomed to ancient Japanese customs to modern times and this was completely different from what he had ever seen.It felt like he was in a fairy tale book that Kita-san said when they accidentally found a fairy tale book from the west that humans brought. Atsumu feels sorry for not doing this adventure for a long time, he can't wait to mock Osamu for not wanting to follow him.

"So Atsumu-san, can you explain this to you ... umm ... What? You're obviously not human, but I've never seen anything like you before" Hinata asked politely, Atsumu smiled in response

"Yes ... I come from a faraway place, we are usually called Yokai, and I'm kyuubi no kitsune," explained Atsumu as short as possible so Hinata could understand it. Hinata looked at him in awe. Even though he didn't see it. he doesn't know what a yokai is, he doesn't know what a Kyuubi no Kitsune is, he can ask for Atsumu's explanation later.

"Is this Yokai the same as the 'magical creature' in this forest? "Hinata asked, trying to compare, she tried to learn new things. And Atsumu nodded, Hinata was really responsive to what he said

"Yes, it can be said like that, then what about you Hinata-kun? I have seen many yokai with wings but I have never seen one like you, you seem to be different in a good sense in my opinion" in his residence called Japan, winged yokai there are many types, for example the karasuno yokai clan with characteristics such as black crows, the fukurodani yokai clan with strong winged traits such as owls, the yokai comedai clan with characteristics of white wings similar to seagulls, or the yokai shiratorizawa clan with strong wings like an eagle.But Hinata is different, totally different in a good sense, she has very beautiful sparkling black wings, with big horns on her tiny head, she has never met a yokai as beautiful as Hinata.

Hinata smiled and stood up to introduce herself well.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou, I am a Maleficent, and I may be the last maleficent because in all my life I have never seen another maleficent besides me," Hinata said, introducing herself gracefully, but a few seconds her eyes showed rays of joy.

"And what did you say just now? Do you often meet winged yokai? Are ... do they like me? Can they talk? Are they evil?" Hinata asked enthusiastically, could she meet someone with wings other than herself? .

"Woow calm Hinata, I can say it slowly ..." said Atsumu who welcomed Hinata's enthusiastic feelings, to be honest, Atsumu really liked the face Hinata made when she was very enthusiastic about something, the way her eyes sparkled with admiration and curiosity , the way his body trembled because of holding back the excitement, the way he tilted his head when confused, Atsumu was happy that he became the person who could make Hinata filled with expressions and emotions.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
For several days Atsumu stayed with Hinata in the maleficent forest, during that time Atsumu would share his experiences during his stay in Japan, or during his adventures. Telling your life experience for hundreds of years is not easy, and of course it also takes a long time to tell it, no problem for Atsumu because he does have good memories and can also give him the advantage to spend more time with Hinata. He began to tell me where he lived, who he really was, told how he interacted with the yokai, told of his relationship with his twin brother, told all the events he had experienced over the last hundred years, and told his experiences in the adventure.

"Hey, so you have twin brothers who are very similar to you? "Hinata asked enthusiastically, half disbelieving at what was just told by Atsumu. Atsumu nodded, feeling funny with Hinata's expression.

"Well, we are physically similar, but we are really emotionally different, he has a gray tail and ears, and he really likes food, I admit he is a little, just a little, better than me," said Atsumu, Osamu was annoying , but that does not mean that Atsumu likes to bad-mouth her own twin sister. And indeed Atsumu acknowledged that your osaka was more talented as the leader of the entire yokai compared to him.

"it looks like fun. . twin brother hehe "Hinata responded happily, and made a funny noise that made your soul or soul tremble. Even Hinata's little snicker was like the jingling of fairy bells in Atsumu's ears.  
"Well, but that means you're not alone right? Since long time ago even from when you were there, you were always together, I mean. . yeah there is always someone you rely on. . . "Hinata explained slowly, stumbling over a few words because she was confused to use the right vocabulary. 

Atsumu who realized Hinata's intentions became silent, she realized Hinata was always alone, from the time Hinata was there until now she was alone, unlike Atsumu who had Osamu as her only family and was surrounded by friends who Atsumu considered to care about her, Hinata did not have anyone , Hinata does not depend on anyone, Hinata is strong but lonely at the same time. how does it feel to be alone in this forest for hundreds of years? , If it's Atsumu he must be crazy. And Atsumu is determined to make Hinata not alone anymore, Hinata is the only creature that according to Atsumu deserves to be happy, Atsumu is willing to exchange his life for it.

"Hey Hinata. . "Said Atsumu to attract the attention of Hinata who currently looked down at the scenery far below the cliff. Currently they are sitting on a tree trunk high on a cliff, Hinata said this is his favorite place because he can see the forest view freely here, Atsumu admits that, from here Atsumu can see valleys, lakes, rivers, everything in the maleficent forest is more freely, coupled with bonus sunset views that add to the beautiful impression of the forest.  
"Yes, Atsumu-san? "Hinata's response was curious, a few days getting to know Atsumu, she learned that when Atsumu started the conversation with a tone like now, it means that Atsumu found an interesting idea for fun.

"What if you come with me? To Japan, where I live, ”said Atsumu while wagging a few of his tails, why is it like he is proposing to Hinata? Why is Atsumu feeling nervous?. On the other hand Hinata looked surprised, her mouth was open funny, adorable according to Atsumu, ah wanted Atsumu to feel how soft the lips were on her lips.

"I. . . leave the forest? . . . "Hinata murmured to herself, she always thought of leaving the forest, trying to build relationships with humans, for example, looking for friends, or doing a little adventure to find there are magical creatures like herself other than those in the forest, Hinata wants to fly as far as Hinata can, as far as Hinata wants, she wants to be free, she wants to reach the sky, she wants to learn new things. Hear the Atsumu story where there is a sea of sand called a desert, there is a place where everything is covered with ice, there is a place where every second there will be a bolt of lightning, there is a place that is always surrounded by clouds, and more importantly where magical creatures live elsewhere, some magical creatures (which according to Atsumu said is yokai) having wings with it all made Hinata even more hungry for adventure, he thought that just knowing that he wasn't the only human-like creature with wings and not alone had satisfied him, but Hinata was wrong, he really want to meet them, get to know them, get to know Atsumu more closely, get to know the people who surround Atsumu, get to know your twin brother Atsumu, Hinata really wants to be free.And now Atsumu offers her freedom.

How could Hinata be able to reject the offer.

"I, I want to come with you, I want to be adventurous, I want to get to know you better Atsumu-san" Hinata said enthusiastically, even she was flapping her wings involuntarily, following her overly enthusiastic body response. His face truly expressed his happiness, his mouth set a smile that made his eyes narrow, Hinata flew in front of Atsumu who was standing on a tree to express his gratitude for the offer that Atsumu had given, giving something that Atsumu had never imagined before.

Atsumu was silent on the spot, for several times in the past few days Atsumu always forgot how to breathe, and now it was Atsumu even forgot how to make his heart beat, Hinata in front of him was a perfect sight of an angel. His wings flapped gently against the sunset, making beautiful shadows from the glitter that existed on each of his strands, Hinata's orange hair that Atsumu claimed was very soft when atsumu touched it flew in the wind making an unforgettable impression on Atsumu's eyes, blending blazing fire and pure gold that could not be Atsumu compared to any gem now more sparkling than usual, looking at Atsumu enthusiastically, and don't forget a smile that is impossible for Atsumu to forget for the rest of his life, Hinata's smile this time is really sincere and happy, Or you want to continue to see that smile, or you want to keep watching That smile, Atsumu wants to be the one who can make Hinata keep on smiling like that.Atsumu always fall in love with Hinata, always fall in love with a new way to Hinata, he will never get bored falling in love with Hinata.

And for the umpteenth time, Atsumu fell in love again with Hinata.

Looking at Atsumu's blushing face is something funny that Hinata likes, Hinata likes everything about Atsumu, initially Hinata was only interested and curious about Atsumu, hey who isn't curious when for hundreds of years you have not met any magical creatures that are very human-like like you and then who found it only with a tail of nine and fox ears? . But then Hinata realized that Atsumu not only attracted her curiosity, the way Atsumu walked gracefully, the way Atsumu talked politely, the way Atsumu's sharp eyes were staring at her as if she was just something beautiful to look at, the way she pouted or laughed when expressing something, the way Atsumu spoke treat him like he is a precious diamond, the way Atsumu rubbed his head, the way Atsumu, the way Atsumu, the way Atsumu, all about Atsumu attracted Hinata to him. Makes Hinata increasingly want to know about Atsumu, the more she wants to be close to Atsumu, the more makes Hinata hate thinking about Atsumu might leave the forest, leaving Hinata, involuntarily Hinata recognizes that she is not just curious about all things about Atsumu, she loves all things about Atsumu .

Utilizing Atsumu's face, which was still flushed and stiff from surprise, Hinata flew closer, closer, closer, and joined their lips. 'Now or never', thought Hinata, giving a short kiss as a thank you, and of course also as a form of statement that Hinata liked Atsumu.Or you are ready to die for this happiness. His face is getting red, what is this, does Hinata also have the same feelings with him? Is Hinata also interested in him? Atsumu can't think clearly, his brain seems to experience a total setback, making his movements stiff, and all of that is triggered because right now he feels Hinata hugging him, Hinata's small body fits perfectly with her big body. For whatever sake, Atsumu pray to anyone that this moment is not one of his beautiful dreams.

"Hi-Hinata. . "Atsumu tried to sound out, trying to regain control of his body from Hinata's sudden attack. Hinata is really brave eh. Hinata even took the initiative first to kiss and hug Atsumu. Or confused you must be proud or ashamed because it has been overtaken.

"I like you Atsumu-san, no, I love you. . . please continue to be by my side "Hinata said softly like a whisper of the spring wind in the ears of Atsumu, making her chest warm, ah the feeling of Atsumu really was returned right? He hugged Hinata back, felt how warm Hinata's body was, felt with his whole body and soul screaming that he had to protect the figure in his arms, Atsumu swore that he would always make Hinata happy, protect Hinata, make Hinata always smile, Atsumu really swore .

"Me too Hinata, I love you too, love you very much, I swear I will always be there for you, by your side, forever"

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After a few days of preparation seasoned with spices romance, Hinata and Atsumu stepped through the forest, stepped east where the Atsumu residence was, Hinata didn't need to worry because Hinata had given her trust in some fairies to manage the forest, she also strengthened the wall even though now no longer under his control, plus Atsumu also exerted some of his strength and gave a touch to the wall to strengthen the defense, Atsumu considered it as a guarantee because it had brought the forest leader they loved with him.

The forest dwellers were so happy with Hinata's relationship with Atsumu, even on the night before they left the forest dwellers celebrated a party to usher in their departure, asking the leader not to worry about them and hoping the maleficent was truly happy, even some bravely threatening Atsumu so does not make the maleficent sad, which makes Atsumu bear with the mantab interspersed with laughter because of their cuteness.

"Ah Hinata and the rest of the population are adorable," he murmured while enjoying the party.

The next morning they departed, heading east where the sun rises, and not forgetting to grasp each other's hands, share warmth, smile and kiss one another, and they are ready for a new adventure.


End file.
